Hokage Kiba (aka Kiba gets the character development he deserved)
by Hannahmayski
Summary: Not a fic BUT AN IDEA FOR A FIC I'm definitely going to write this but I need opinions! Anyway it's basically Kiba becomes Hokage after working for it FOR AGES and getting the character development he deserved


**Not a fic BUT AN IDEA FOR A FIC**

 **I'm definitely going to write this but I need opinions!**

 **Anyway it's basically Kiba becomes Hokage after working for it FOR AGES and getting the character development he deserved**

* * *

OKAY I wanted to really flesh out my Hokage!Kiba idea and I've been madly typing for the last 45 mins. I am so sorry for this long rant but I need to tell someone!

I feel like that in order for this to happen Kiba needs a Big Moment of Sudden Realisation. I propose this is after the Sasuke retrieval mission and the Chuunin exams. Let me throw some things at you all:

1\. firstly, during that time when Ukon was sharing Kiba's body maybe sometimes really strong feelings/beliefs kinda leak through to the other's consciousness and Ukon gives Kiba shit for wanting to be Hokage when he's so weak and useless.

Also, the fact that Kiba was 100% ready to commit suicide is like… really big. It wasn't like he was just claiming he was prepared to die, he just went ahead and fuckin did it. Like… shit. So I'm 100000% using this. Kiba realises he really wasn't that freaked out about dying at all and when he tells Tsume she's like 'ye it's bc you care about Akamaru and the clan the village. You've definitely got the Will of Fire in you bud' Kiba's conviction is so fuckin strong bloody 12-year-old Kiba is prepared to do himself in for someone he loves (Akamaru) I'm rambling on this bit but I have A LOT of feelings about Kiba being fully prepared to die okay.

And so Ukon also giving him shit for his dream just… fills Kiba with so much spite goddamnit what an absolute fucking walnut this guy is. Kiba's just… done. no.

2\. Realises that he's weak as hell and needs to up his game bc wow there are so many people stronger than him

3\. Ya boy Kibs goes to his mum (bc Tsume is the literal best) and she starts giving him some Hard Facts. He's probs not going to get anywhere if he keeps his head in the clouds. Tells him to really think about where his weak points are and how he can fix them. She teaches him all the dirty tricks in fighting - biting, scratching, groin shots. "no such thing as a fair fight. Play to every. single. advantage you have" she tells him.

She starts teaching him about shinobi politics - in Konoha and anything she knows about other countries bc if he's serious about this Hokage thing he's got to start now.

4\. Kiba hunts down Kakashi and harasses him until he helps him with ninjutsu bc he's no good at like… anything outside of Inuzuka clan stuff.

Kiba has like no Really Big Problems unlike Kakashi's disaster of a team and doesn't know what to do bc Kiba is really independent and organises training sessions around all the chores he has to do and Team 8 sleepovers.

Anyway, Kakashi helps him get good at Earth release stuff. Kiba just works so goddamn hard at this earth jutsu shit especially when nart is there bc Kiba loves him (romantically? platonically? no one knows. Not even Kiba)

In the end, he's pretty good. Not like amazing or anything but he can use it for combat which is the important bit. Kakashi also gives him good tips that are from the Hatake clan about nin-dogs in exchange that Kiba cleans his house. (Kiba literally lives and breathes cleaning (the chore he always does around the house) so to him, it's the best deal ever. Kakashi's apartment has never been cleaner)

5\. Gets Kurenai to help him with genjutsu. It doesn't take long (about 20mins) for all of Team 8 to realise Kiba is awful at genjutsu so they all help him - and help each other in the process - to learn how to detect and break them bc he can't cast them at all.

Bc Team 8 has no self-control whatsoever this leads to 'whole village training sessions' the entire village suffers. "why can't they use the training grounds" Tsunade has had it.

Shino and Hinata and Kurenai start to think that maybe Kiba could end up Hokage. It's not a strong enough of a thought to suggest yet, but it's there.

6\. Asks Gai for taijutsu help and Gai is absolutely thrilled you have no idea. Kiba thinks Lee is pretty cool and refuses to admit it to himself.

He accidentally pisses off Neji a bit bc Kiba naturally turns to women for directions and stuff (hc the Inuzuka are a matriarchal society and Kiba's grown up with so many women in his life? it just makes sense to him?) Tenten is shocked that Kiba keeps asking for her opinion and stuff and she gets him started on swords and stuff and buys Akamaru special shampoo for his birthday.

Kiba actually loves Gai and loves Gai's training sessions bc he always tells Kiba exactly where he's wrong and compliments him when he does something good (Kiba low-key thinks of Gai as a bit of a father figure and also refuses to admit this)

Kiba's pretty good at Taijutsu and his stamina is really good and sparring with Team Gai, is one of his favourite things. (punched neji in the face for being an ass to Hinata during the chuunin exams and weirdly enough this is the foundation of Neji and Kiba's weird but wonderful friendship)

7\. Furthers his sword lessons with Hayate. Hayate is completely Shook. What. I am not ready to be TEachING cHILDreN. Yugao swoops in and joins in. Kiba turns out to be alright with using a sword. Not the best once again, but he's pretty average and could use it in battle. Good stuff right there.

BUT within 0.2 seconds of training with Hayate Kiba's like wHATS WRONG WITH YOUR LuNGS?! (Kiba had smelt the sickness during the chuunin exams but he didn't say anything bc you know, priorities) Hayate is embarrassed and Kiba takes it upon himself to help Yugao with stuff.

Kiba makes them dinner every Tuesday.

8\. Gets Genma to help him with seals and oh boy isn't that an experience. Genma and serial adopting tendencies is shook bc this tiny Inuzuka and his tiny nin-dog that's sitting on his head came to me for help! Cute! mine now.

Kiba discovers he's awful at seals. Just doesn't have the patience and Akamaru was so bored he just… jumped out the window. Kiba is betrayed.

Genma starts forcing books onto Kiba for "light reading" (not) Genma starts him on something like "Culture in Iwagakure", "Kirigakure politics", "the economy of Kusagakure" and Kiba's 99% sure these books aren't in the library (he's been in there enough times with Hinata and Shino to know)

"where did you even get them from," Kiba asks. Akamaru is sitting on Genma's head. Genma just smiles. No one is sure what that means.

Kiba hates reading. It's so boring but his mum was talking to him about this kind of stuff and now Genma is so it;'s important. Kiba combats the boringness by reading for 15-20mins then playing with Akamaru and telling Akamaru what he learnt to help him remember. Genma fucking memorised those books (because he's really weird) and quizzes Kiba while he makes them lunch.

AND SO after Naruto bails for two years (what an asshole. Kiba is just… betrayed. Now that's one less person to look after Kakashi goddamnit) and he's been doing all this training in that time he realises he's become actually a really well-rounded shinobi.

He's not the best at anything and isn't really a standout but he's not really specialised. He's become really versatile and he knows basically everyone in the village.

He was watering that ladies plants that one day, house sat for some civilians while they couldn't, babysitting Hayate's little sister. The villages might not know who he actually is but they all know that "nice boy with the dog"

And all the shinobi know him too? he finds himself having dinner with Ibiki one night with the rest of team 8. Another night, this ANBU in a cat mask is teaching him how to make chairs and another time he's helping Shikamaru's dad make something nice for his wife.

People kind of forget about Kiba's Hokage dream bc Kiba stops talking about it. Tsume had told him that to become Hokage, you've got to prove that yourself, to everyone else

It's after the war and Kiba finds himself helping Shizune get the opinions from Shinobi about opening a branch of the hospital just for shinobi in regards to mental health - and they need a new Hokage.

Kiba's busy helping Sai (who's now the head of ANBU) fix the system in regards to the ANBU specifically, stop the job from being so isolating. Kakashi refuses the Hokage title and thinks of Kiba (who's frantically sketching a rough draft of how they might be able to fix up a part of the T&I building - thanks to all of Captain Yamato's lessons on architecture).

Kakashi later hunts down Kiba who's showing a few Suna-nin into their Konoha residence and asks him to be Hokage.

And the only person who's shocked is Kiba.

* * *

 **PLS SHARE YOUR IDEAS!**

 **I posted this on Tumblr and it's up to 80 notes? didn't expect that**


End file.
